Moment with My Husband
by Summerlight92
Summary: [1SHOT] Luhan seorang mantan model yang sudah beralih profesi menjadi ibu rumah tangga. Hidup bahagia bersama suami yang tampan dan luar biasa mesum, serta ketiga buah hati mereka. Ada satu momen yang selalu disukai Luhan terhadap suaminya. Momen apakah itu? /"Aku lebih cepat, Sehunnie."/"Rusa nakal."/"Aku belajar darimu, serigala mesum."/ HUNHAN. GS. M. DLDR.


**Moment with My Husband**

Main Casts : Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan (GS)

Support Casts : Find it by yourself

Genre : AU, Family, Fluff, Humor, Marriage Life, Romance

Length : Oneshot

 **2017©Summerlight92**

* * *

 **Warning : Mature Content!**

* * *

Luhan memberhentikan mobilnya di area parkir salah satu sekolah dasar elit yang terletak di distrik Gangnam. Usai melepas _seatbelt_ , wanita itu turun dari mobil, berpindah ke bagian belakang untuk membantu putri bungsunya keluar dari sana. Oh Yujie, putrinya yang berusia 3 tahun itu tampak manis mengenakan _sweater_ motif Hello Kitty dengan bawahan rok mengembang, serta sepatu balet yang membalut kedua kakinya.

Wajah Yujie benar-benar warisan Luhan, tak jauh berbeda dengan putra keduanya, Oh Ziyu.

Luhan tersenyum lebar melihat penampilan Yujie. Sebagai mantan model, wanita itu mempunyai impian akan mendandani anak perempuannya kelak seperti dirinya semasa kecil. Impian Luhan terwujud usai melahirkan Yujie, satu-satunya anak perempuan yang dia miliki sekarang setelah melahirkan dua anak laki-laki sebelumnya.

"Mama ..."

Suara lembut Yujie membuat Luhan menoleh. "Iya, Sayang?"

"Kita mau pelgi ke mana?"

Luhan menahan tawa melihat ekspresi kebingungan di wajah Yujie. Ia memaklumi, mengingat ini pertama kalinya bagi Yujie mendatangi sekolah kedua kakaknya. Khusus hari ini, Luhan memang tak punya pilihan mengajak anak itu ikut menjemput kedua kakaknya.

Tugas itu biasanya dilakukan oleh suaminya—Oh Sehun. Namun sayangnya, pria itu tengah melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke luar negeri sejak 1 minggu yang lalu.

Selama itu pula sebenarnya Luhan menyuruh supir pribadi keluarga mereka untuk menjemput kedua putranya. Untuk kali ini, ia berinisiatif menjemput mereka sendiri lantaran ingin mengajak ketiga buah hatinya jalan-jalan bersama.

Di satu sisi, ini merupakan bentuk pelampiasan Luhan karena merasa kesepian semenjak ditinggal Sehun ke Jepang selama 1 minggu. Awal kepergian Sehun, mereka masih menjalin komunikasi dengan baik, namun entah mengapa 3 hari belakangan pria itu sulit sekali untuk dihubungi.

"Mama ..." sekali lagi Yujie merengek lantaran sang ibu mengabaikannya. Ia mencebilkan bibirnya imut ketika mendapati Luhan tergelak di sampingnya.

"Ini sekolah Haowen-ge dan Ziyu-ge. Kita ke sini untuk menjemput mereka, Sayang," jawab Luhan seraya mengusap gemas kepala Yujie.

"Benalkah?" Mata rusa warisan Luhan berbinar terang. Bibir anak itu melengkung sempurna, "Ayo cepat, Ma. Yujie mau main cama Haowen-ge dan Ziyu-ge ..."

Tawa Luhan berderai merasakan tarikan kuat dari tangan mungil Yujie. Ia biarkan sang putri menariknya dengan penuh semangat memasuki lapangan sekolah Haowen dan Ziyu.

Sesuai perkiraan, Haowen dan Ziyu tengah bermain sepak bola di lapangan. Kedua putranya itu memang kerap menunggu jemputan dengan bermain sepak bola bersama teman-teman mereka.

Ada yang menarik perhatian Luhan. Para siswi di sekolah itu rupanya diam-diam menonton aksi kedua putranya.

Jika Ziyu dikenal sebagai anak laki-laki berwajah manis, ramah dan ceria, maka berbanding terbalik dengan Haowen. Anak itu dikenal sebagai sosok yang dingin dan irit bicara. Meski usianya belum genap 12 tahun, wajah tampan warisan ayahnya benar-benar membuat Haowen menjadi sosok pangeran di sekolah mereka.

"Ya ampun, dia benar-benar mirip dengan ayahnya. Sejak kecil di sekolah sudah menjadi idol," cibir Luhan. Ia bergidik ngeri melihat sekeliling tepi lapangan dipenuhi siswi-siswi yang ingin melihat idola mereka bermain sepak bola.

"GEGE~"

Seruan keras Yujie mengundang perhatian semua orang. Luhan bahkan sampai melompat kaget karena tidak menduga putrinya akan berteriak memanggil kedua kakaknya.

Ziyu yang sudah siap menerima bola dari salah satu temannya langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan lapangan. Menghampiri Luhan dan Yujie yang berhenti tak jauh dari posisinya.

Yujie tertawa riang ketika Ziyu menggendongnya tinggi-tinggi dan memutar tubuh mereka. Pekikan tertahan keluar dari beberapa siswi yang diduga sebagai penggemar Ziyu.

Luhan tersenyum melihatnya, sebelum beralih melirik Haowen yang sudah berjalan mendekat, lengkap dengan wajah datar andalannya.

"Cukup, Ziyu. Kau bisa membuat Yujie pusing," ucap Haowen mengingatkan, namun ada nada perintah di dalamnya. Ziyu langsung mengangguk patuh dan menurunkan Yujie setelah meminta kecupan dari anak itu. Yujie beralih mendekati Haowen, merengek ingin minta digendong.

"Yujie ikut Mama menjemput Haowen-ge dan Ziyu-ge," kata Yujie dengan senyuman lebar.

Haowen mengangguk dan mengusap lembut wajah Yujie, "Terima kasih," balasnya sambil mencium pipi gembil adiknya. Melihat senyuman khas milik Yujie, Haowen tersenyum tanpa sadar.

Dan momen langka itu berhasil dilihat oleh penggemarnya yang seketika menjerit heboh.

"KYAAAAA ... HAOWEN~"

Mata Luhan membelalak lebar mendapati beberapa siswi jatuh pingsan, bahkan di antaranya ada yang sampai mimisan.

 _Anakmu benar-benar mewarisi bakatmu, Oh Sehun ..._

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Dari sekolah Haowen dan Ziyu, Luhan berencana membawa ketiga buah hatinya makan siang bersama di restoran favorit mereka. Haowen yang duduk di sampingnya tampak asyik bermain _rubic's cube_ —mainan yang digemari Luhan semasa kecil. Sementara Ziyu menemani Yujie di belakang sambil menonton tayangan video kartun anak-anak dari layar _tablet_ yang sengaja dibawa oleh Luhan.

Mobil mereka sedang berhenti di sebuah perempatan lampu lalu lintas. Luhan sesekali bersenandung untuk mengusir kebosanan.

"Mama, Yujie mau ec klim~"

Wanita itu tertawa kecil mendengar rengekan Yujie. _Well_ , putri bungsunya itu memang sangat manja, apalagi jika bersama ayah dan juga kedua kakaknya. Mungkin karena menjadi satu-satunya anak perempuan di keluarga mereka, Yujie selalu diperlakukan layaknya seorang putri.

"Iya, Sayang. Nanti Yujie bisa memakan es krim kesukaan Yujie."

Tepukan heboh terdengar dari belakang. Luhan melirik dari kaca spion dan menemukan putrinya tertawa lebar sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Ziyu mau rasa vanila, Ma," kali ini Ziyu yang berbicara.

Luhan mengangguk-angguk, kemudian melirik Haowen yang sedari tadi fokus pada mainannya. "Haowen mau rasa apa?"

"Cokelat."

Dengusan pelan lolos dari bibir Luhan. Anak sulungnya ini benar-benar sangat irit bicara. _Dasar Oh Sehun kecil!_

Mobil kembali melaju setelah lampu berganti menjadi hijau. Luhan sedikit menambah kecepatan agar mereka segera sampai di tujuan.

"Ma, kapan Papa pulang?" tanya Ziyu.

Luhan sempat menangkap gurat kerinduan di wajah putra keduanya itu. Hal serupa juga terlihat di wajah Yujie ketika kakaknya menyinggung ayah mereka. Jangan tanya bagaimana reaksi Haowen, anak itu terlalu sibuk dengan mainannya.

Namun sebagai orang tua, Luhan tahu persis bagaimana karakter putra sulungnya itu. Haowen termasuk anak yang cenderung menyembunyikan apa yang ia rasakan. Berbeda dengan Ziyu dan Yujie yang lebih ekspresif mengungkapkan perasaan mereka.

"Mama juga tidak tahu, tapi seharusnya Papa pulang hari ini."

Benar, sesuai rencana Sehun dijadwalkan pulang hari ini. Namun lantaran tak mendapatkan kabar dari pria itu selama 3 hari belakangan, Luhan menjadi ragu. Bisa saja waktu Sehun di Jepang diperpanjang.

"Saat Papa pulang nanti, Ziyu boleh tidur sama Papa, Ma?"

"Tunggu 1 minggu lagi, baru Ziyu bisa tidur sama Papa," celetuk Haowen.

"Kenapa harus begitu, Ge?" tanya Ziyu penasaran. Tak terkecuali Luhan yang ikut terheran mendengar jawaban Haowen.

"Karena Papa lebih senang tidur sama Mama."

"Tapi Papa sudah sering tidur sama Mama, Ge ..."

Haowen mengendikkan bahunya cuek, "Kata _uncle_ Jongin, setiap Papa pulang dari luar negeri, Papa lebih suka tidur sama Mama karena merindukan 'lubang sempit' Mama."

 _CKIT!_

Luhan refleks menginjak pedal rem karena _syok_ mendengar kata-kata laknat yang keluar dengan mudahnya dari bibir Haowen. "Apa yang baru saja kau katakan, Oh Haowen?!" tanyanya tanpa sadar dengan suara meninggi.

"Haowen cuma mengulang apa yang dikatakan _uncle_ Jongin, Ma. Katanya Papa lebih suka tidur sama Mama karena merindukan 'lubang sempit' Mama setiap kali pulang dari luar negeri." Haowen menatap Luhan dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk di dagunya. "Tapi, memangnya Mama punya lubang sempit di kamar, ya? Haowen baru tahu."

"Ziyu boleh lihat, Ma?"—Ziyu.

"Lubang cempit itu apa, Ma?"—Yujie.

Luhan membenturkan keningnya di setir kemudi. Dalam hati ia mengumpat habis-habisan, sahabatnya yang super mesum karena sudah menodai pikiran polos Haowen, dan berdampak pada kedua adiknya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Yujie mengucek matanya akibat rasa kantuk yang sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Ia membiarkan sang ibu menggendongnya turun dari mobil. Mereka baru saja sampai di rumah setelah menikmati makan siang bersama di salah satu restoran masakan Italia. Restoran favorit keluarga mereka.

"Haowen, tolong bawakan tas milik Yujie."

Benda yang dimaksud berisi beberapa kebutuhan Yujie selama mereka bepergian. Haowen mengangguk patuh sebelum mengekori ibu dan kedua adiknya dari belakang.

Usai membaringkan Yujie di kamarnya, Luhan memeriksa Haowen dan Ziyu. Meski terpaut 3 tahun, keduanya masih memakai kamar yang sama. Mungkin setelah Haowen menginjak bangku SMA nanti, baru dibebaskan memiliki kamar sendiri.

Luhan tersenyum melihat Ziyu sudah tertidur. Berbeda dengan Haowen yang masih berkutat dengan _tablet_ miliknya.

"Haowen, waktunya tidur siang," tegur Luhan sembari duduk di tepi ranjang putra sulungnya itu.

Haowen berdecak malas, meletakkan _tablet_ nya dengan setengah hati di atas meja. Sebelum kemudian berbaring sambil mendengus panjang. Sepertinya belum bersedia tidur siang.

"Ma, boleh Haowen tanya sesuatu?"

Luhan mengernyitkan dahi, "Soal apa?"

"Mama merindukan Papa, ya?" tanya Haowen telak. Wajah Luhan dalam sekejap berubah murung.

"Kenapa Haowen bertanya seperti itu?"

"Karena Haowen sering melihat Mama melamun. Biasanya jika ada Papa, wajah Mama terlihat lebih cerah." Haowen tersenyum, "Kalau Mama merindukan Papa, cukup lihat Haowen saja, Ma. Bukankah wajah Haowen mirip sekali dengan Papa?"

Tawa Luhan berderai ketika melihat Haowen berlagak seperti Sehun. Ia pun dengan gemas mencubit pipi Haowen yang disambut gerutuan anak itu.

"Ma, Haowen boleh bertanya lagi?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Apa Papa dan Mama akan memberikan adik lagi untuk kami?"

Seketika senyum Luhan memudar, tergantikan dengan rona merah di wajahnya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kata _uncle_ Jongin, kalau Haowen pergi ke kamar Papa dan Mama setelah jam tidur, lalu mendengar suara teriakan dari dalam kamar, berarti Papa dan Mama sedang membuat adik untuk kami."

"La-lalu, kau pergi ke kamar Papa dan Mama?"

"Hanya beberapa kali, tapi Haowen mendengar teriakan Mama kencang sekali. Terus, Haowen juga melihat Papa menindih tubuh Mama. Memangnya Mama tidak kesakitan ditindih tubuh Papa yang jauh lebih besar dari Mama?"

Wajah Luhan merah padam. "Ka-kau mengintip?!" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Haowen mengangguk polos, "Sedikit. _Uncle_ Jongin yang menyuruh Haowen mengintip, Ma. Lagi pula, Haowen juga penasaran bagaimana caranya Papa dan Mama membuat adik untuk kami."

 _Arghhhh! Terkutuklah kau, Kim Jongin! Dasar hitam mesum! Kau sudah menodai pikiran polos anakku!_

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Luhan bangun dari posisinya yang berbaring menyamping di ranjang. Semula ia ingin tidur, namun gagal. Ini semua berkat rasa pusing di kepala Luhan yang belum juga hilang usai obrolannya dengan Haowen beberapa jam lalu. Tanpa ragu, Luhan langsung menelepon Kyungsoo—istri Jongin yang juga merupakan sahabatnya, melaporkan semua ucapan Haowen yang diduga telah terkontaminasi oleh otak mesum Jongin.

Wanita itu tertawa nista dalam hati ketika mendengar suara keras Kyungsoo yang disambut pekikan kesakitan seorang pria. Luhan yakin sekali itu suara merana Jongin. _Muahaha ... rasakan kau!_

Terlalu asyik membayangkan hukuman yang diterima Jongin, Luhan tidak menyadari jika seseorang baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya.

 _GREP!_

"KYAAAAAA~"

 _BUGH!_

Luhan refleks menyikut seseorang yang dengan kurang ajar memeluknya dari belakang. Membuatnya terkejut setengah mati dan nyaris terkena serangan jantung.

" _Ugh_... tenagamu masih saja seperti dulu, Sayang ..."

Mata Luhan berkedip-kedip. _Suara ini ..._

"Omo?!" Luhan memekik kaget melihat sosok pria yang sudah duduk di belakangnya. "Sehunnie?!"

Bukannya membalas teriakan Luhan, Sehun justru meringis lantaran masih merasa kesakitan di bagian perutnya yang terkena sikutan gratis dari Luhan. Melihat hal itu, spontan saja Luhan didera rasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku," cicitnya dengan kepala tertunduk, "Tapi ini salahmu sendiri! Siapa suruh kau sulit dihubungi selama 3 hari terakhir?! Dan sekarang kau tiba-tiba muncul tanpa memberi kabar sama sekali. Apa kau sama sekali tidak merindukanku, hah?! Jangan-jangan kau berselingkuh dengan wanita Jepang di sana?! Ayo mengaku!"

Bibir Sehun berkedut menahan tawa. Pria itu kembali memeluk pinggang Luhan, kemudian menyandarkan dagunya di pundak kanan sang istri.

"Buang jauh-jauh pikiran burukmu, Sayang. Kau tahu, aku tidak akan pernah berpaling pada wanita manapun di luar sana. Hanya kau yang aku butuhkan. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa hidup tanpa kau di sisiku. Aroma tubuhmu selalu membuatku mabuk kepayang, sentuhan tanganmu selalu membuatku merasakan gelenyar panas, bibirmu yang manis selalu membuatku ketagihan, ditambah dua benda kesayanganku ini yang selalu aku rindukan setiap waktu ..."

Luhan melotot ketika menyadari tangan Sehun sudah melepas kancing _dress_ nya, lantas bergerilya memainkan payudaranya.

"Kau lebih merindukan tubuhku, Tuan Oh!"

Sehun menyeringai penuh arti. "Masih ada satu lagi, aku juga merindukan 'lubang sempit' milikmu Nyonya Oh ..." bisiknya seduktif.

" _YA!_ "

"Ayolah, Lu. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi ..." Sehun kian bersemangat memainkan payudara istrinya, "Kau selalu membuatku puas, Sayang. Berulang kali aku membobolnya sampai kita mempunyai 3 anak, aku tidak pernah bosan memasukkan milikku ke dalam lubang itu ..."

"Dasar mesum!" Luhan berteriak kesal, "Lalu kenapa aku tidak bisa menghubungi ponselmu?"

"Ponselku rusak, Sayang. Tidak sengaja masuk ke dalam kolam air panas," Sehun meringis tanpa dosa, "Aku bermaksud menghubungimu lewat ponsel Jaehyun, tapi kupikir lebih seru jika aku tidak menghubungimu selama sisa 3 hari terakhir. Terbukti, kau sangat merindukanku sehingga uring-uringan seperti sekarang ini."

Inginnya mengeluarkan kalimat protes, tapi justru erangan penuh kenikmatan yang lolos dari bibir Luhan. Sontak saja suara laknat itu membangunkan sesuatu di balik celana Sehun.

Sesuatu yang tertidur kini berdiri dengan tegaknya.

" _Ugh_ , Sayang ... kau membangunkan—"

 **BRAK!**

Pintu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka kasar, memunculkan sosok tiga buah hati mereka. Ziyu dan Yujie dengan wajah cerahnya, sementara Haowen seperti biasa, _poker face_ warisan Sehun.

"PAPA!"

Luhan langsung melompat dari ranjang, mengatur posisinya membelakangi mereka agar bisa menutup kembali kancingan _dress_ nya. Sementara Sehun hanya membeku di ranjang dengan ekspresi merana, terlebih saat Ziyu dan Yujie sudah merangkak naik lantas memeluknya erat-erat.

"Papa kapan pulang?" tanya Ziyu.

"Papa, boneka balu Yujie mana?" si bungsu memaksa duduk di pangkuan Sehun. Naasnya, lutut Yujie justru tidak sengaja mengenai 'pusaka' pria itu.

" _Ouch_!"

Semua orang terdiam mendengar pekikan kesakitan Sehun. Jika ketiga anaknya hanya mengerjapkan mata mereka dengan polos, lain dengan Luhan yang langsung terkikik geli mengetahui arti di balik ekspresi Sehun.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Sehun langsung melompat dari ranjang dan melesat ke kamar mandi.

Tawa Luhan pecah ketika mendengar suara benda berjatuhan di kamar mandi.

"Ma, Papa kenapa?" tanya Ziyu khawatir. Yujie juga hanya memandanginya dengan sorot mata bertanya.

Belum sempat Luhan menjawab, wanita itu melotot ketika mendapati Haowen sudah berjalan mendekati pintu kamar mandi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Oh Haowen?!"

Haowen menjauhkan telinganya dari pintu, "Haowen ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan Papa di dalam, Ma? Suara Papa persis seperti tiap malam, saat Haowen datang ke kamar Papa dan Mama untuk melihat proses—"

Luhan langsung berteriak panik memotong ucapan Haowen. Dengan girakan kilat, ia menggiring ketiga buah hati mereka keluar dari kamar. Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih betah melakukan aktivitas 'solo' di kamar mandi.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Setelah insiden konyol yang dialami Sehun—tertangkap basah saat hendak memanjakan 'adiknya' karena merindukan rumahnya—kini semua orang sudah berkumpul di ruang makan untuk menikmati makan malam.

Sehun duduk menengahi keempat anggota keluarganya. Ia tersenyum ramah—coret, tersenyum mesum—pada Luhan yang sibuk mengambilkan makanan untuknya. Jika kalian tahu bagaimana kadar kemesuman Sehun yang kelewat tinggi, tentau kalian bisa menebak apa yang menjadi pusat perhatian pria itu.

Ya, _s-line_ milik Luhan di balik gaun santai yang melekat sempurna di tubuh wanita. _Ugh_ , hanya memikirkan sebentar, Sehun merasa ereksi kembali.

"Papa sakit?"

Celetukan polos Ziyu membuyarkan fantasi liar Sehun. Pria itu menarik napas panjang, merutuki kebodohannya kembali yang dengan mudah terangsang oleh pikiran kotornya. _Tahan gairahmu, Oh Sehun!_

"Tidak. Papa hanya kelelahan," jawab Sehun. Sebagian ungkapan jujur dari hati. Perjalanan bisnis ke Jepang selama 1 minggu benar-benar melelahkan. Meski lebih menguras energi otaknya, Sehun juga merasakan lelah fisik yang luar biasa.

Sebenarnya jika dirunut kembali apa yang membuat Sehun lelah secara fisik, bukan semata-mata pekerjaan. Melainkan kerinduannya yang terdalam pada keluarganya, khususnya Luhan.

Ralat, lebih tepatnya, kepuasan di ranjang berkat istrinya.

Menahan gairah selama 1 minggu itu benar-benar sangat menyiksa Sehun. Bayangkan saja, setiap pagi Sehun bangun seorang diri. Padahal ia sudah terbiasa bangun dengan Luhan di sampingnya. Setiap pagi memeluk tubuh sang istri dengan sangat erat, merasakan sensasi manis setiap kali mencium bibir Luhan, maupun kenikmatan yang ia peroleh setelah memainkan dua benda milik wanita itu yang menjadi kesukaannya.

Ini bukti nyata jika Sehun memang sangat mesum.

"Papa?"

Sehun merasakan hawa dingin di bagian tengkuknya begitu mendengar suara Luhan. Pria itu menoleh, lantas mengatupkan bibirnya rapat setelah mendapati aura gelap yang menguar dari wanita itu.

"Apa yang Papa pikirkan, hm? Kami semua menunggu Papa untuk memimpin doa ..." Luhan bertanya dengan senyuman terbaiknya. Tapi bagi Sehun, senyuman itu tampak menakutkan.

Sehun meringis lebar sembari menggaruk tengkuknya. Saat hendak mengatupkan kedua tangannya, Luhan kembali berbisik, "Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Tuan Oh. Cepat selesaikan makan malam ini dan kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau mau ..."

Mata Sehun berkedip-kedip. Takut jika ada yang salah dengan telinganya. Ia menoleh lagi, kemudian tersenyum lebar setelah mendapati Luhan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Dengan _mood_ yang semakin bagus, Sehun tampak bersemangat memimpin doa. Ia bahkan mengucapkannya dengan suara keras, lantang, dan terkesan tak tahu malu. Luhan mati-matian menahan tawa melihat perubahan _mood_ suaminya. Haowen sedikit mengernyitkan dahi, merasa ucapan ayahnya agak berlebihan, sementara Ziyu hanya menatap polos, dan Yujie sudah asyik dengan makan malamnya.

Keluarga kecil itu terlihat bahagia menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Khususnya setelah Sehun pulang usai melakukan perjalanan bisnis di Jepang selama 1 minggu.

Haowen yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Yujie begitu telaten membersihkan wajah belepotan adiknya. Sementara Ziyu terlihat bersemangat menceritakan kegiatannya di sekolah, dan Sehun menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk anak itu.

Luhan tersenyum penuh haru. Ia benar-benar bahagia melihat momen kebersamaan keluarga mereka.

"Papa, kapan Ziyu bisa tidur sama Papa?"

Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya. Sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Ziyu.

"Kata Haowen-ge, setiap kali Papa pulang dari luar negeri, Papa lebih suka tidur sama Mama. Ziyu harus menunggu sekitar 1 minggu lagi," jawab Ziyu dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

"Kenapa harus menunggu 1 minggu?" Sehun mengambil gelas minumannya.

"Karena Papa merindukan 'lubang sempit' Mama," seloroh Haowen tanpa dosa.

 _PRAT!_

Air minum itu sukses tersembur keluar dari bibir Sehun. Disusul suara batuk yang begitu keras. Pemandangan itu membuat Haowen dan Ziyu bergidik jijik. Sementara Yujie justru bertepuk tangan—menganggap ayahnya baru saja melakukan pertunjukkan yang biasanya dilihat lewat layar televisi.

"Ih, Papa jorok," Ziyu buru-buru mengambil _tissue_. Sementara Haowen hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan kedua tangan bersedekap di depan dada.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu berkata seperti itu, Oh Haowen?!" tanya Sehun murka. Dalam hati mati-matian menahan malu karena kebenaran kata laknat tersebut.

" _Uncle_ Jongin."

Mulut Sehun menganga lebar. Ia melirik Luhan yang bersikap cuek, seolah tidak terkejut dengan jawaban Haowen.

"Lu ..."

"Sahabatmu dari zaman kalian masih memakai popok itu memang super sekali. Dia berhasil menodai pikiran polos anak kita," sahut Luhan. "Aku sudah memberitahu Kyungsoo. Aki yakin Jongin sedang menerima hukumannya sekarang."

Hanya berselang beberapa detik, tawa Sehun meledak. Haowen dan Ziyu saling memandang dengan wajah bingung, sementara Yujie ikut tertawa mendengar suara Sehun.

"Papa kenapa, Ma?" tanya kedua putra mereka secara kompak.

Luhan menggeleng, "Biasa, kehabisan obat," jawabnya asal.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Usai makan malam, Sehun mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama. Pria itu baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, hingga mendapati Luhan sedang duduk di depan kaca rias. Ia melihat istrinya itu tengah mengoleskan sesuatu di wajahnya. Seperti krim malam.

Pandangan Sehun terhenti pada pemandangan yang terpantul di dari cermin, belahan payudara Luhan yang menyembul keluar dari gaun malam yang dikenakan wanita itu.

 _Shit! Kenapa 'dia' mudah sekali menegang hanya dengan melihat benda itu?_

Luhan mengernyit heran ketika menangkap ekspresi wajah Sehun dari cermin. "Adikmu sudah merindukan rumahnya?" meski tidak mengatakannya secara terang-terangan, ucapannya barusan justru menghancurkan sesuatu yang tengah dikontrol Sehun.

Sehun mendesah frustasi, kemudian mendekati Luhan dan menarik paksa wanita itu agar berdiri berhadapan dengannya. Seringaian muncul di wajahnya begitu ia mendapati senyuman penuh arti milik Luhan.

"Kau sengaja memancingnya, ya?"

"Tidak."

"Tadi ucapanmu—argh! Apa yang kau lakukan, Lu?!" Sehun memekik kaget menyadari tangan Luhan baru saja meremas lembut 'adiknya'.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" Luhan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya sok polos. Kontras dengan senyuman menggoda yang tersungging di bibir wanita itu.

"Siapa yang bilang tidak suka?" Sehun mengeluarkan senyuman mesum andalannya. "Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, Sayang."

"Lakukan, Sehunnie ..." Luhan berbisik sensual disertai desahan dan gigitan kecil di telinga suaminya. Sehun mengerang tertahan. Demi apapun tawa menggemaskan Luhan selalu memancing gairahnya.

Sehun akui, profesi istrinya dulu sebagai model papan atas menjadi keuntungan tersendiri baginya. Terbukti, meski mereka sudah mempunyai 3 orang anak, Luhan sangat pandai merawat diri. _S-line_ wanita itu tetap terjaga, dan Luhan selalu berhasil memuaskan Sehun di ranjang, bahkan terkesan membuat pria itu ketagihan setiap mereka selesai melakukan hubungan intim.

"Kau atau aku dulu yang melepasnya?"

"Kau dulu, Sayang."

Luhan menggerakkan tangannya melepas tali gaun di bagian tengkuk, tapi Sehun dengan cepat menghentikannya.

"Aniya, kau lepaskan piyamaku. Setelah itu aku yang melepaskan gaun tidurmu," Sehun menyeringai mesum, "Kita saling melepaskan milik masing-masing secara bergantian, Sayang."

Wajah Luhan merona parah. Ia sedikit mencubit pinggang Sehun, yang hanya dibalas gelak tawa pria itu.

Dengan terlatih tangan Luhan melepas kancing piyama Sehun satu per satu. Ia menelan ludahnya kasar ketika menemukan pemandangan di depannya. Sehun sama sekali tidak memakai _singlet_ seperti biasanya, sehingga dada bidangnya terekspos secara sempurna.

"Aku sengaja tidak memakainya. Aku yakin kau sudah sangat merindukan ini," Sehun berkata dengan nada nakal sambil menggiring tangan Luhan untuk mengusap-usap dada bidangnya.

Dengusan kecil lolos dari bibir Luhan. Suaminya ini memang luar biasa mesum.

Luhan beralih menurunkan celana Sehun. Matanya sedikit melotot menyadari sesuatu yang menggembung sangat besar di balik celana dalam suaminya.

"Aku masih bisa menahannya. Sekarang giliranku," bisik Sehun seduktif. Sedikit tergesa, ia menarik simpulan tali gaun di bagian tengkuk Luhan. Hanya dalam satu tarikan, gaun tidur itu melorot dan jatuh ke lantai secara dramatis. Menyisakan tubuh sintal Luhan yang kini hanya mengenakan _bra_ dan celana dalam.

Wanita itu sedikit terkesiap ketika Sehun dengan cepat memeluk pinggangnyat, kemudian memberikan ciuman berhasrat tinggi padanya. Luhan refleks memposisikan tubuhnya seperti anak koala pada tubuh Sehun. Masih sambil melanjutkan ciuman panas mereka, Sehun membawa Luhan ke atas ranjang, hingga bokong kenyal Luhan mendarat mulus pada kasur mereka yang begitu empuk.

Mata Luhan kembali membola setelah ciuman mereka berhenti sejenak. Sedikit terkejut dengan pemandangan yang baru saja ia lihat.

"Aku cepat bukan?"

Luhan tersenyum geli. _Well_ , ia akui gerakan tangan Sehun memang sangat cepat, terutama dalam melepas _bra_ miliknya.

Tangan Luhan kembali meremas rambut Sehun ketika pria itu memainkan payudaranya dengan begitu ahli. Desahan penuh nikmat lolos dari bibir Luhan. Hal itu mendorong Sehun menciumi setiap bagian tubuh Luhan dengan penuh nafsu. Matanya berkilat memancarkan gairah yang sangat tinggi.

Satu tarikan tangan Sehun berhasil membuat satu-satunya kain yang menutupi tubuh Luhan terlepas.

Senyuman lebar tercetak di wajah Sehun. Ia mulai menyentuh pusat gairah Luhan. Bibirnya mendarat sempurna di sana, mengecup, dan menghisapnya secara perlahan penuh nikmat.

Saat Sehun hendak memainkan jemari tangannya di selangkangan Luhan, ia terkejut menyadari celana dalamnya sudah tidak melekat di tubuhnya.

"Aku lebih cepat, Sehunnie ..." kata Luhan disertai desahan sensual.

"Rusa nakal," Sehun menyentil gemas hidung Luhan.

"Aku belajar darimu, serigala mesum ..."

Sehun mengerang untuk kesekian kali akibat suara Luhan yang terdengar seksi di telinganya. Ereksinya kali ini tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Dengan segera, ia memasukkannya ke dalam milik Luhan. Kemampuan Luhan dalam merawat tubuh, khususnya organ kewanitaannya, patut diacungi jempol. Inilah yang membuat Sehun selalu merasa puas ketika mereka menghabiskan malam panas di atas ranjang.

Luhan merasakan bagian kewanitaannya menerima milik Sehun. Ia mendesah sekali, dan gerakan Sehun semakin cepat. Memaksa tubuh Luhan menggelinjang hebat bersamaan desahannya yang semakin tidak terkontrol.

Luhan membusungkan dadanya ke atas, meremas rambut Sehun kuat-kuat ketika pria itu kembali membuat jejak kepemilikan di setiap bagian tubuhnya.

Keduanya saling menggeram penuh gairah, saling menyerukan nama satu sama lain saat Sehun mulai menumpahkan miliknya di dalam kewanitaan Luhan.

Keheningan mulai menyapa suasana kamar. Satu-satunya yang tersisa harmonisasi hembusan napas masing-masing.

Luhan kembali mengerang ketika Sehun mengeluarkan miliknya. "Hanya satu ronde?"

Sehun terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi wajah Luhan yang kini memerah karena panas api gairah mereka. Ia mencium kedua pipi Luhan, lantas mencium bibir wanita itu.

"Besok aku ada rapat penting dengan para pemegang saham," jawab Sehun jujur.

Bibir Luhan mencebil imut. Sehun mau tak mau segera melumat kembali bibir ranum wanita itu.

"Lagi pula aku harus memastikan sesuatu," Sehun tersenyum penuh arti, "Kau tidak meminum pil itu kan?"

Luhan terdiam cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya menyadari sesuatu. "Kau tadi mengeluarkannya di dalam, ya?"

Sehun mengangguk polos, lantas meringis lebar. Ia mencium perut rata Luhan. "Aku berharap dia mulai tumbuh di sana ..."

Luhan menggeleng pelan, "Memangnya kau tahu masa suburku?"

"Aku sudah memeriksanya."

"Yujie masih kecil, Sehunnie?"

"Dia sudah berusia 4 tahun ketika adiknya lahir nanti, Sayang ..."

Tawa Luhan pecah seketika. Mau berdebat bagaimanapun, ia tetap kalah dari Sehun. Keinginan kuat pria itu tidak akan pernah bisa dilawannya.

Luhan menyamankan posisinya dalam pelukan Sehun. Sesekali mengusap dada bidang suaminya yang dibanjiri butiran keringat.

Sangat seksi dan begitu menggoda.

"Tidurlah," Sehun mencium kening Luhan, kemudian mengusap-usap punggung istrinya.

"Sehunnie ..."

"Hm?"

"Saranghae ..."

Sehun terkekeh, "Nado saranghae ..."

Ini adalah momen bersama suaminya yang paling Luhan sukai.

Tidur tanpa busana sambil berpelukan di balik selimut usai melakukan malam panas mereka.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _ **Meanwhile ...**_

"Gege, sedang apa?"

Haowen melompat kaget mendengar suara dari samping. Mata warisan Sehun itu melotot setelah menemukan keberadaan Ziyu dan Yujie.

"Kenapa kalian ada di sini?"

"Tadi waktu Ziyu mau ke kamar mandi, Ziyu tidak sengaja mendengar suara Yujie. Dia merengek, katanya ingin tidur sama Papa dan Mama." Ziyu mengucek matanya, "Gege sendiri kenapa berdiri di depan pintu kamar Papa dan Mama."

Haowen terdiam sebentar, melirik sekilas pada pintu di depannya. "Hanya kebetulan lewat. Gege baru saja mengambil air minum di dapur. Yujie tidur sama gege, ya?"

Yujie menggeleng kencang. "Yujie mau tidul cama Papa dan Mama ..." tolaknya dengan nada merengek dan bibir mengerucut imut.

Haowen menghela napas. "Tidak bisa, Yujie. Papa dan Mama tidak bisa diganggu, mereka sedang sibuk," ucapnya sambil menggendong tubuh Yujie. Untungnya anak itu tidak melakukan perlawanan. Mungkin efek dari rasa kantuk yang diterimanya.

"Memangnya Papa dan Mama sedang apa, Ge?" tanya Ziyu penasaran.

"Membuat adik untuk kita."

* * *

 **THE END**

 **02 Januari 2017**

* * *

 **A/N :** Gyahahahaha, maafkan jika akhirnya FF ini yang saya posting, bukan FF yang sempat saya bocorkan spoilernya di instagram. Belum tega kasih yang angst, dan beralih fluff-family-humor plus mesum. Alasan lain, karena FF terbaru author mesyumers kita **HunjustforHan** yang langsung kasih inspirasi saya buat nulis ini muehehehe.

Maafkan kalau bagian NC kurang hot, maklum ini baru pertama kali saya menulisnya *deep bow*

Sebenarnya ini postingan terakhir untuk FF HunHan di sini karena saya mau ambil hiatus. Mungkin sekitar 3 bulan, kalian bisa cek informasinya di akun instagram saya. Takutnya kalau saya jelaskan lagi di sini nanti kepanjangan :)

Segera setelah urusan real-life saya selesai, saya akan kembali lagi ke sini untuk menyelesaikan semua FF-FF saya (^_^)

Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa *bye-bye*

 **p.s :** Malam ini saya update barengan author **Dark Eagle's Eye**. Jangan lupa baca ya ;)


End file.
